Day Dreams and Night Realities
by intofire101
Summary: It is 7th year and people are thrown together against their will. Will they sort through their differences and find more than they hoped for, or destroy each other? This is an AU but no spoilers. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A New Friend

Chapter 1 A New Friend  
  
It's the last week of August; the three amigos, Harry Ron and Hermione, are at the burrow. School starts on September first, and they will finally be at the top of the school 7th years. The gang is going to get they're school supplies in Diagon Alley today.  
  
"Come on boys wake up it's eight thirty and we have to get a move on if we want to get all your books today" Mrs. Weasley called up to Ron and Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were already dressed and down stairs. Everyone new why Hermione was so eager to leave because Over the summer she had become sort of obsessive compulsive about the muggle TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, well more like Spike actually. She didn't know why she was obsessed with Spike because he sort of reminded her of Malfoy after a haircut, but she hated Malfoy didn't she. No matter she wanted to get back in time for Buffy at five o'clock. Why was Ginny in such a hurry though? She must have been excited about Harry seeing her in prefect badge.  
  
They ate breakfast as unseal which was fast. Suddenly Harry looked up and was staring at Hermione. Hermione a little ruffled by this looked back at him and simply said "what?"  
  
"I just realized how very much you've changed over the summer," said Harry.  
  
"Why should it matter so much to you now?" she inquired.  
  
"Well" he said, "maybe you could go back to the bushy hair and freckles look in case we run into anyone."  
  
"Why should that matter?" Hermione said confused  
  
"You said you wanted your new look to be a surprise and we always run into someone in Diagon Alley." Harry pointed out.  
  
"I'll go change," Hermione said quickly.  
  
20 minutes later Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were ready to go and get their school supplies for the new year. When the day was winding down to an end, around 3:30 they ran into Seamus in the Apothecary. He waved to them and beamed with pride as he showed them that he had been made Head Boy. After Seamus had bought a new owl and Ginny got a small black cat they all headed off to get ice cream and talk about the summer. They left around 4:15 and were back at the burrow around 4:45. Hermione rushed up stairs turned on her portable TV and enlarged the screen. Ginny, Harry, and Ron weren't far behind her. She was especially excited because Spike was supposed to return any day now. The boys spent the next two hours staring at the TV oddly and listening to Hermione and Ginny obsess about Spike. The night wore on and they talked and laughed until it was 10:00 and time to go to bed. Harry and Ron stayed up and talked about what they would be able to do now that they were 7th years. Hermione listened to Ginny explain her plans for the coming year. Soon everyone in the house had drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Hermione woke up at 2:00 am. She was scared at first but calmed down soon and decided to get a glass of water before going back to sleep. When she went down stairs she heard a small pop come from the direction of the living room and went to see what it was. Then she saw Sirius' head sort of bouncing around in the fireplace. He was leaving a message but stopped and apparently decided to pop over when he saw Hermione because he was in the living room with her the very next second and seizing her up in a warm tight embrace. Serious had been cleared of all charges last year when they finally found and caught Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Serious was going to invite the entire gang over until the end of the week. He had a nice little (magically of course) house on the beach and he thought they might enjoy spending the end of the vacation on the beach. Since he now had someone to talk to and Hermione was no longer tiered he just decided to stay there and wait for the rest of the house to wake up.  
  
Harry was the first one to get up which was a little surprising because he was working on an internal clock a little behind everyone else. He had spent most of his vacation with Serious in Florida he wasn't used to the time change yet. Harry groggily and slowly descended from the top floor, but when he heard that familiar voice of his godfather Harry rushed down and tackled him in a huge bear hug. Hermione knew the sound of running feet far to well to get pulled down with Sirius.  
  
Soon everyone was up and ready for a last few days of "fun in the sun" quite literally. They traveled to Sirius' house by floo and spent the rest of the week like any other week of vacation spent on the beach.  
  
Hermione and Ginny sun bathed, and shared gossip. Harry and Ron tried to surf, but quickly gave up and decided to play volleyball instead. They made a new friend while playing volleyball. He was wind surfing and wiped out. When he got to shore, the ball came flying toward him. This was not surprising since Harry and Ron weren't very good at volleyball either. The ball hit him strait on and almost knocked him out.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'll have a bump tomorrow but I'll be ok," said the boy.  
  
"Good" said Ron who had just walked up.  
  
The boy, Collin, because that was his name looked up and saw the scar and said in amazement "Your Harry Potter aren't you."  
  
"Ahhh... yeah I guess I am" said Harry in the way of a reply.  
  
"I'm Collin Palvolo from Italy," he said.  
  
"Italy?" said Hermione who had rushed over when Collin was hit by the volleyball.  
  
"Yes mademoiselle" he said and kissed her hand I a very suave sort of way. Hermione blushed scarlet and Ginny started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"But mademoiselle is French." Ginny said inquisitively.  
  
"Yes it is, but my dad is French so I speak both French and Italian."  
  
"Multi lingual very impressive. Where do you go to school?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I'm spending the first semester at Durmstrang and the other at Hogwarts on an exchange program." said Collin.  
  
"Really that is where we go to school." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, I don't believe I got your name or the names of your friends" Collin pointed out.  
  
"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, the boy over there is Ron Weasley, and this is his sister Ginny." she said motioning to the red headed girl next to her.  
  
"Well I hope to see you, both of you, when I go to Hogwarts second semester. Until then I shall say an chanté." he said as he left.  
  
"Well, if he isn't the cutest boy ever." commented Ginny while looking at Hermione. The girls talked of little else besides Collin (and Spike) till the end of vacation. Which wasn't long.  
  
It was only a few days later when the whole gang got on the Hogwarts express and was on their way to school. Hermione wasn't there however; a family crisis had called for her to make an emergency trip home the day before they left for Hogwarts. 


	2. Draco at home

Disclaimer: sorry I didn't put one at the beginning of the last chapter I meant to because lord knows I don't own HP J.K Rowling does I do however own Collin but you can take him if you want.  
  
Chapter 2: Draco at Home  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in his room staring at his ceiling and wondering if he could touch it if he piled all hi furniture up and got on top of it. He fell asleep telling himself "one week till school," over and over again. He was sick of summer. He wanted to see his friends if he could call them that.  
  
It was the next day and over at Malfoy Manor Draco was sitting in front of his TV watching the morning soaps, which he found dreadfully dull, compared to Passions his favorite soap by far. Draco had just decided to watch The Price Is Right, a muggle game show, in which he didn't understand the money. Then Luscious called up and told him they were going to knock turn alley. He shrunk the TV to the size of a pea and put inside a pair of socks (clean ones) in case his mother came in to clean his room. Then he went downstairs and fallowed his father out the large wooden doors.  
  
When Draco and his father returned home he went upstairs to watch Passions and then sat down to write. With his extremely perplexed mind Draco had taken to writing poetry. He was sensitive when alone. He also hated his father in fact he didn't love anyone or any thing. The closest thing he had to love was affection for his mother. This may seem sad but to Draco it was the perfect life, just right, but that was only because he didn't know any better.  
  
The week passed slowly on and on. The only thin that kept Draco going was the fact that soon he would be able to start up his favorite hobby again, annoying and insulting the famous Harry Potter. It was Sep. 1st and Draco was so excited, but he didn't let it show. He woke up ready to leave for Kings Cross Station but his father wasn't there and his mother wasn't supposed to leave the house unless she was with her husband. Draco was starting to panic. What if he never comes back? What if he changed my school? What if he took me out of school? Actually that wouldn't be that bad, but I can't stay here. He wore himself out with worries until he collapsed. He woke and it was time for Passions he thought this is alright I can wait a little longer. His father came home an hour later and told Draco another train was leaving that night for the students that missed the first one. Draco waited for night to come and was happy, but he had no idea of the other people who were going to be on that train. 


	3. A Trip That Could Change Their Lives

Disclaimed: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and I made a few references to other shows and such in chap two I do not own them either for future reference I only own the situations and anything else I say. I own Collin and Leo (you'll find out) And a shout out thanks for reviewing y'all rock  
  
Chapter 3: A Trip That Could Their Lives  
  
Draco was first to board the train that left at 7:30 for Hogwarts. If he had waited but a minute or two more he would have noticed Hermione, and a second boy boarding the train. Draco sat in a cart all by himself and continued to work on his poetry. Hermione and the other boy decided to share a cart since neither one of them wanted to be alone.  
  
The boy was named Leonardo, but his friends called him Leo. He was friendly and actually going to be a Griffindoer. He was very excited about being chosen to take Neville's place in the Griffindor house. Neville flunked out last year and decided not to return to Hogwarts. Leo was chosen from thousands of young wizards who had applied when they herd that there was an open place at Hogwarts. He had missed the train that morning because he was a little confuzeled about how to get on the platform being born muggle and never having gone to Hogwarts before.  
  
When he told Hermione about this she laughed a little remembering her first time going to Hogwarts and being a little confuzeled herself. She said, "Yes, it was a little confuzeling the first time. I'm just sorry you will miss the sorting ceremony and the feast."  
  
"That is a shame." Said Leo "but that is consequence for being stubborn and never asking for directions I guess."  
  
It's a common fault but you'll get passed it." Hermione chuckled just then she caught site of a very familiar smirk out of the corner of her eye. She would have known that platinum hair and those slanted gray eyes anywhere. Hello Malfoy" Hermione said coldly.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter's little smarty pants tag along. You seem to have found a new person to cling to Granger," Malfoy almost spat at her.  
  
Leo started to back away. Even he who had just met them could tell the tension between the two was very thick and not something to get involved in if possible. He really didn't want to inter vein but he was just so darn curios he couldn't help it. He walked forward and said, "I know this isn't my place and I don't know either of you very well, hell I don't even know your name." He commented gesturing to Draco. The stuck out his hand "Hi I'm Leonardo know as Leo how are you. that's good now back away and start breathing again both of you. Good" Leo was very relieved to see that his plan had at least partially worked. "Now would someone explain?" Leo enquired.  
  
"Enemies since first year," said Hermione  
  
"Foul words mostly nothing serious," added Draco.  
  
"Why are you even on this train, and further more why aren't your flunkies with you?" Hermione asked as her eyes narrowed to look at Draco suspiciously.  
  
"Dad had an important meeting and mom was sick so basically bad timing is why I'm here and why would my friends not get on the train if I wasn't there yours didn't seem to mind leaving without you." he pointed out.  
  
"Well it's different they knew why I wasn't there." Hermione promptly replied.  
  
Draco quickly scuffed her off he was actually looking for someone like Hermione. That he could tease. He was bored of being alone and started to get moody and sensitive. Draco hated to get sensitive it made him feel weak so he was looking to pick a fight or find Crabe and Goyle to feel strong. Draco sat down which was odd since it seemed unwanted to him and the other people in the car, namely Leo and Hermione.  
  
"Why did you sit down?" said Hermione very confuzeled.  
  
"Well it's not like either of us have friends on this train so why not stay? I want to see how Griffindors converse when alone so ignore me. And Action!"  
  
"Is he always that weird?" Leo inquired  
  
"No, only on special occasions, like well actually he's never this weird. He's usually just mean and nasty, but not weird." Hermione replied.  
  
"I'm going to take both of those comments as compliments." Draco said quickly.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to ignore you" Hermione said without looking at Draco.  
  
"Humph!" wined Draco. Maybe I shouldn't have said ignore me. After all the real reason he had stayed was because he had been bored. Draco glared at Leo and when he was positive that Leo was afraid of him he decided to shift his attention. Now he was examining Hermione. He noticed her hair wasn't quite as bushy and she had more color. Her freckles seemed awfully pale as if she had drawn them on. The thing that he found strangest was the fact that she almost seemed to be covering up something. Constantly making her hair more bushy and covering her face trying not to smile. This isn't the same Hermione thought Draco. Something is very different, but what is it?  
  
There was about a 1/4 of an hour left till they reached Hogwarts none of them had bothered changing because they would have to go strait up to their dormitories when they got to school. Hermione noticed Draco looking at her and said, "Will you stop staring at me it makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Why don't you leave then?" asked Draco.  
  
"I will there has to be someone else on this train." Hermione said as she stomped out the car with Leo at her heels, since he didn't fancy being alone with Draco Malfoy. Draco slid down in his chair and crossed his arms. He wasn't mad really just sort of disappointed. He didn't want to be alone. The reason he was in that car to begin with was because he had wanted some sort of company. He pulled out his wand and summoned his book from the other car, he felt like reading and he was in a very good point in the story. He was reading a story called There and Back Again that he had bought from an odd sort of creature in Diagon alley. He was short and a little chubby with big hairy feet. He new the peddler was the author of the book and thought anything containing animals such as that has to have some interesting information. Since buying it he had learned that the animals were called hobbits and were very found of food among little else. He also had decided that they were closer to people than animals really. He was just at the part where the trolls were discussing how to cook the hobbit and his 12 dwarf friends (for lack of a better word) if there was a word for their relation. As Draco read he slowly drifted from awake to asleep and from reality to dream. He had the strangest dream. Hogwarts was putting on a play and him and Harry along with his plethora of friends were the main roles. This was absolutely ridiculous Hogwarts had NEVER put on a play.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione and Leo were walking down the train looking in the cars for other people. They hadn't met anyone yet but they were taking their time and skipping some of the cars. It wasn't until they were nearing the end of the train that Hermione saw someone she recognized, but it definitely wasn't whom she expected to see.  
  
"Lupin?" Hermione cried when she saw the worn out looking, but extremely familiar werewolf. He made no verbal response, but instead turned his head away from his book to look at her as his mouth split into the largest grin she had ever seen. She ran to him and squeezed him very tightly. It was the first time she had seen him in person since third year.  
  
"What are you doing on a train to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Since the ministry's non discrimination against werewolves bill Dumbledore rehired me as the DADA teacher. Snape was furious. I wish you kids could have seen his face when he heard about it. Priceless absolutely priceless! But you seem to have forgotten you manner Miss Granger because you haven't introduced me to your new friend." Lupin said  
  
Hermione had almost forgotten about Leo. "Oh this is Leo he is going to be taking Neville's place in Griffindor house."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Neville is gone, but very pleased to make your acquaintance Leo. I am Remus Lupin and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year at least, and yes I am a werewolf, but that will mean nothing except perhaps that you will like my class more at least that is what I have heard from Young Miss Granger and her friends." Lupin said addressing all this to Leo. Leo backed away a little apprehensive of the werewolf, but smiled faintly all the same. Lupin decided it would be better to let Leo process what he had just said before continueing the conversation with him. Lupin turned back to Hermione. "How are your friends?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh Ron, Harry, and Ginny are all fine. Ginny was made a prefect this year," she said.  
  
Lupin suddenly had an idea. He decided to congradulate Ginny when he saw her, but his mind was suddenly occupied. Does Leo know about Harry? Won't it be aquard if he wakes up tommarow and relizes he is in a dormitory with Harry Potter. What about all the rumors flying aroun if he has heard those he may be completely distraught. Hermione guesses what he was thinking by the look on his face and wispered softly "He doesn't know about Harry and the rumors."  
  
Leo suddenly looked up "everybody knows the rumors about Harry Potter, but you can't mean that Harry," He said  
  
"We do mean him," Lupin and Hermione said in unison.  
  
Hermione said 'I think there is something you should know you will be in the same dormitory as Harry. Now before you say anything there is something you should know about the rumors." A little apprehensive she leanded forward and wispered in his ear. Suddenly CRASH.  
  
"What happened?" lupin asked. Leo now lay on the floor ash white and so rigid it looked like he had the total body lock charm put on him.  
  
"Hermione what did you do to him?" Lupin sounded horroe struck.  
  
"I just told him the truth and I guesse he took it worse than expected. Oh I hope this doesn't effect Harry I meanit's better if he knows the truth. I think," Hermione sounded skeptical and winced a little when she looked at Leo lying on the floor of the bobbing train cart. 


	4. Sorry I'm taken

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter but Liz who u will meet soon enough. I think I'm quoting some things I'm not sure what at the moment but if u notice any quotes I don't own them either and if u could point them out to me I would be much obliged thanks intofire101  
  
//. \\ are thoughts  
  
I would like to thank me few readers and reviewers and Jessica of course for being my beta and my friends and sister for help w/ ideas. I would also like to apologize for taking so long on this chapter I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
Chapter four: Sorry I'm taken  
  
There was a beautiful girl standing in the doorway of Draco's compartment. She had been standing there for a minute or two watching the boy sleep.  
  
Her name was Elizabeth known as Liz, and she was no regular girl. Liz had one very distinct characteristic her ears. They were pointy like an elf's ears would be. The fact was that Liz's grandfather had been an elf, which made her a quarter elf. Being a quarter elf was extremely helpful to Liz. She knew the fairies, Hobbits, and some of the better-known wizards. Among her acquaintance was the famous Harry Potter. In fact she was his girl friend. He told her about school and she told him about the different magical creatures. Liz was on this train because unbeknownst to her she had been transferred to Hogwarts for her last year of wizard training. She was happy of course because now she could be with Harry, but how she did wish to be in Griffindor. As it turned out she was placed in Ravenclaw because Lisa Turpin has moved to Egypt.  
  
As Liz inspected the sleeping boy she recalled a name from a conversation she had with Harry. If this was who she thought she could not pass up the opportunity.  
  
//This can't be Malfoy can it. I could have so much fun with this. I can get him back for all the mean things he did to Harry. Oh my god he's stirring I think he's about to wakeup. Now what did Harry say his first name was again, oh yes Draco\\  
  
Draco awoke he didn't remember why he was moving. He looked around then it hit him oh yes school. I must have fallen asleep while rea. who is that? He had just spotted the young girl in his doorway.  
  
//Why is she starring at me? What is that face is she smirking at ME?!!! Does she know who I am? I mean I'm Draco Malfoy king of the smirk how dare she. She is quite pretty though\\  
  
"Hi there" Draco said in an abnormally low manly voice.  
  
//Wow this is going to be easier than I thought. Harry wasn't lying when he said Malfoy had an ego the size of Russia with the head to match it. In fact I think that might have been an understatement \\  
  
"I've heard a lot about you Malfoy I couldn't believe it but it was all true your ego is huge." Liz said putting her smirk back in place.  
  
//She is doing it again. I hate that what gives her the right to smirk at me? Who does she think . wait . did she say Malfoy? No fair! \\  
  
"But I was not informed that you were cute. In fact for a slimy git you're quite cute Draco."  
  
//Oh I love this it is way to easy \\  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, actually I kind of do, but I'm not sure I know your name and though I know I didn't drop mine, but you seem to know it any how." Draco stated.  
  
//That was smooth, I think. She will undoubtedly fall for me. \\  
  
//Does he actually think will work? But he is kind a cute for a slimy git. \\  
  
"Maybe that's because I'm not sure I want you to know my name yet blonde bear." Liz said slowly and seductively while walking over to Draco and sitting on his lap.  
  
//I have to tell Harry about this it is so funny. I hope he won't be mad. No it will humiliate Malfoy so much he won't care. \\  
  
"Do you need convincing pet? Because I can help you decide very easily." Draco hissed in her ear.  
  
//She is eating out the palm of my hand. Now do we kiss or do I get her to answer my questions first? Questions than we can kiss. \\  
  
"Before we get to friendly I would like to know a couple of things. 1st what are you exactly?"  
  
"One quarter elf, fluffy."  
  
"Are you involved with any one?"  
  
"Does it matter?" //not to you\\  
  
"Now, your name please"  
  
"Call me Princess then I'll see if you're worthy to know my name." Liz whispered.  
  
"Very well Princess" said Draco leaning forward.  
  
//At this rate she will be my girlfriend before I know her name, not that it really matters. \\  
  
"Wait don't I get to ask you some questions now?" Liz inquired.  
  
//He IS an amateur. He won't know what hit him. \\  
  
"Alright luv ask away"  
  
"You are Draco Malfoy right?"  
  
"In the flesh"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to find out."  
  
"Last of all are you hitting on me?" Liz asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
//He is right where I want him this is perfect. I get to nail Malfoy and he won't even know my name. \\  
  
"That depends on what you think, princess." said Draco. This time it was him that was smirking.  
  
//She is so mine. To bad she isn't a Slythrin there isn't any room in our house. She must be a Ravenclaw. At least she's pure blood, well close to it. I mean I'm part vela part elf can't hurt. \\  
  
"It depends pudding do you have a present for me? Liz said in a baby voice and yet still seductively.  
  
//God he is pompous but it will be worth it. \\  
  
//Is she really trying to seduce me? Please, I had her hooked from the start. \\  
  
"If you have a present for me Princess." Leaning even closer.  
  
//Now we will kiss. Then she will be my princess. \\  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed Liz.  
  
//Oh Harry I'm really sorry for this. \\  
  
She kissed him back and then pulled away and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Sorry I'm taken." Mater-a-factly.  
  
//I knew she liked. wait . no fair she led me on . Taken? . Didn't she say? \\  
  
"It doesn't matter" Draco said mimicking Liz's voice.  
  
//That is exactly what I wanted him to think. \\  
  
"I said does it matter and you didn't answer. You should listen more closely Draco." Liz said smoothly.  
  
//That was not a one sided kiss. She kissed me back and she knew she had a boyfriend. \\  
  
"Why did you kiss me back then?" Draco asked flatly  
  
//Not the right question buddy two more questions and then you will understand. \\  
  
"I can't answer that yet blondie bear" Liz said mockingly.  
  
//Fine be difficult. Maybe she kissed me because her boyfriend is like five countries away. \\  
  
"Where is your quote on quote boyfriend?"  
  
//perfect right question good job maybe you're smarter than I gave you credit for. NO! \\  
  
"At the moment I would say either in his dormitory or the great hall at Hogwarts. I'm not sure which." Liz said this as she stared out the window as if contemplating in which location he was.  
  
//Well she must be miss treated by her boyfriend then. \\  
  
"Who is this bastard?"  
  
//Yes right on target. \\  
  
"Oh he's not a bastard he's a hero. Harry Potter is my boyfriend and just incase you didn't catch on I was trying to humiliate you for his sake." Liz had her smirk back now.  
  
Liz was going to sneak out while Draco was yelling because of course he was mouth would drop open for a second and then he would start yelling out of anger. Well, his jaw did drop but Liz saw an odd expression pass over his face. It wasn't anger he almost looked emotionally hurt. Liz quickly shook it away and went back to her compartment.  
  
After about another half hour on the train they reached Hogwarts, and everyone Liz, Draco, Hermione, Lupin and Leo, still in a state of shock, went up to the castle. They all went strait to bed so they could start tomorrow fresh and early. If they had known then what surprises the new day would bring with it. 


	5. Meanwhile

Chapter 5: Meanwhile  
  
//= Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: we both know I don't own any of the characters settings ect. Except Liz and Leo of course but feel free to borrow them if you wish. Authors Note: to anybody who actually reads my fic I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated but, my computer went crazy and I'm just now getting it to work normal again so here it is chapter 5 enjoy. P.S. please read and review I need help with up coming chapters I have major writers block.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning a little tiered and still irritated from the train ride. She rolled over and quickly noticed that everybody in her dorm had gone except her. She walked into the bathroom to get ready. She sprayed her hair with what must have been some type of potion because her hair sat straight and cowaprative the instant the green mist touched it. Then she washed her face; the freckles she had drawn on for the train ride last night disappeared. The loose powder and the eye make-up she had used also were washed away. Once all the make-up was gone Hermione's face seemed to glow, and her eyes shone dark amber instead of just plain brown. She went back into her dormitory; Pavati Patel was there now.  
"Wow" exclaimed Pavati "Lavender, Padma and I were just talking about your potential to be well bluntly 'wow' last night on the train. I for one am so glad you took the chance to live up that potential. I have to tell Lavender. Oh! Come down to the great hall with me Hermione PLEASE!!" Pavati begged.  
"All right, all right Pavati just let me change into my school uniform first ok?" Hermione said while laughing to herself.  
"Ok" Pavati replied exasperated "but hurry up."  
After a short time Pavati and Hermione made their way downstairs to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall  
  
"Hum... we never have cheese for breakfast. Look Harry cheese!" Ron said  
"Fuzzy Pickles" Harry said and flashed and over enthusiastic smile.  
"Fuzzy Pickles? And what's with the smile?" said Ron with a queer expression on his face.  
"It's a muggle picture thing Ron, forget it" said Harry blushing ever so slightly.  
They sat quietly for a minute. Ron saw no more cheese and Harry did not say fuzzy pickles again. After a couple more minutes of hard concentration Ron said, "We should have a code word."  
"What?" said Harry. "Why? What would we need a code word for?"  
"I don't know, but we are kind of like a group of spies and we are always talking in whispers" Ron responded.  
"Ok. How about some one is trying to kill me?" Harry offered sarcastically.  
"No we would use it far to often. What about my brother's girlfriend is a cold blooded ... jelly donut?" Ron finished lamely when he noticed a first year staring at him and Harry with a terrified expression on his face. Harry must not have noticed because he wore an expression as if to say who's ever heard of a cold-blooded jelly donut. Harry went back to staring at his eggs and poking them nonchalantly with his fork.  
"You're crazy again!" Ron exclaimed.  
"What? Ron have you been reading the daily prophet you know nothing they print is true." Harry said looking at Ron quizzically.  
"No. That is what our code can be for, you're crazy again, but come to think of it what is our code?" Ron sounded very confuzeled and his voice carried a tone that gave Harry the impression that he Harry had thought of the idea to use a code not Ron.  
"Hummmmm... The fat man walks alone," said Harry.  
"No he doesn't I know a load of fat people and they don't walk alone. Snape now he walks alone" stated Ron. Harry rolled his eyes because he meant it as a suggestion for the code word not a statement.  
"Holy rusted metal Harry" Ron shouted.  
"Ron the plates aren't that bad they are getting a little shabby but lets not over exaggerate." Harry said rolling his eyes again.  
"No, no, no, holy rusted metal can be code you're crazy again" said Ron excitedly  
"I don't like it!" said Harry defiantly. "I say the code should be the ostrich flies at 1:27 exactly."  
"How are we supposed to remember that? I like it, but it will be bloody hard to remember mate." Said Ron  
"I don't care so I'm changing the subject to music" said Harry sounding almost whiny  
"Oh music right I forgot to tell you Hermione introduced me to this great musical group called Aroesmith over the summer you should hear them." said Ron almost grateful for the change of subject.  
"Really I was introduced to this cool punk group called the Ramones by Liz...ards" said Harry a bit hesitantly. He didn't want to tell Ron about his girlfriend.  
"Lizards?" said Ron "I didn't know they could hear."  
"Oh yeah they are known for their great sense of hearing." Said Harry fishing for another subject. "Hey is Draco looking at this table? Why do you think he's looking over here?" all though Draco Malfoy would not have been his first pick of subjects it was better then being in those dangerous waters about Liz.  
"I have no idea why he's looking at us, but I don't like it I know that." said Ron  
//Why am I looking at the Gryffindor table. Damb they saw me// thought Draco.  
  
Meanwhile in the Ravenclaw dormitories  
  
Liz woke up bright and early probably because she was so excited about seeing Harry. She got dressed very quickly took the badge, that said head girl, off her side table and carefully pinned it to her robes. She descended the stairs to the common room. It had been deserted the night before, and was very close to the same now. There was one occupant however that Liz's attentions, even in her rush to see Harry. There was a rather odd 6th year curled up in an armchair by the fire with the latest edition of the Quibbler in her hands. Liz found this very intriguing because despite the fact that it contradicted a majority of the wizarding world the Quibbler was the one magazine that had all of it's facts straight. On closer inspection she noticed that this girl like her was wearing a badge. She then recalled a piece of information that had been put in her Hogwarts letter.  
"It must be hard being Head Girl in your first year here. Don't worry there is a very bright sixth year prefect that will help you out. Her name is Luna Lovegood."  
The girl closed the Quibbler and looked up at Liz. She uncurled herself stood up and stuck out her hand. " Hi Liz I'm supposed to help you out. By the way I'm Luna Lovegood. This may sound a little weird but have you ever heard of the majestic nogard nrocinu?" Luna asked  
Liz screwed up her face as if in hard thought // Lovegood ... Lovegood ... Oh yes// "Your dad is the editor for the Quibbler right? You wouldn't be starting to doubt the stories your father prints would you? In case you are I have heard of a nogard nrocinu I had one once as a pet when I was a little girl well not exactly a girl more part elf but that is beside the point. MY grandpa bought it for me. I named it fluffy. I never could get it to fetch properly though." Liz almost seemed to forget that she needed to breath during that speech. By the time she finished though both her and Luna were smiling from ear to ear.  
Liz and Luna must have talked for about an hour about the Quibbler and the interesting magical creatures they knew about before they relized that they were terribly late for a breakfast and both were eager to see their boyfriends after the long summer.  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting together at the Griffindor table eating breakfast moaning and groaning over the schedule for the new year. Harry and Ron were arguing over what was the worst part about their schedules this year.  
"We have Hagrid first thing in the morning like we really need to be dealing with dangerous creatures before we're really awake." Ron said in an exasperated tone.  
"Yeah but your were smart why didn't I give up potions like you?" Harry groaned  
"Because you are determined to be an auror Harry" Hermione answered him as she entered the great hall with Pavati. Ron and Harry both looked up in surprise at hearing her voice.  
"Hermione what are you doing here we didn't expect you till next week at least. What happened with the family crisis it can't be solved that fast? What was the family crisis? Are you ok?" Harry and Ron said most of this in unison. Well Hermione couldn't help herself she just had to laugh it was soooo funny.  
"Both of you chill out it's not like it was the end of the world or something. My grandmother was getting open-heart surgery and I'm really close to her so my parents thought I should be there. My parents tend to over react about everything. My grandmother is fine and everything is great. So what is the talk of the table this morning?" Hermione asked as she buttered a piece of toast.  
"Schedules" groaned Ron as he rolled his eyes at Hermione's excited expression and passed her schedule to her. When she saw it her face dropped. "Oh my God! I don't believe it over half my classes are with the Slithering and wouldn't it figure Malfoy is taking the exact same NEWTS as me." She said in exasperation while casting an icy stare over at the Slythrin table. "I won't dwell on it. I do suggest that we change the topic though. What did you two do over the summer?"  
This was an odd question since they spent about two weeks together at the end of the summer. They hadn't talked about what happened before that though so it seemed like a reasonable topic. "Well I met some elves which was kind of cool. Actually it was bloody amazing. Sirius told me that these royal elves wanted to meet me. I thought it would be a drag but it was awesome, and there were half elves and quarter elves. I wish I could go back and see them again." At this point Harry's summer story he got misty eyed and seemed to trail off into a daydream.  
"Riiiiight. What about you Ron." Hermione asked picking up another piece of toast.  
"Nothing really happened before you all came over." Ron replied blandly.  
"Nothing what did you do?" Hermione said rather disappointed.  
"Stuff" he replied casually though his ears had started to turn red.  
Suddenly two people screamed simultaneously both ran towards the Griffindor table and tackled the three friends. The only thing that seemed clear in this blur of events was that one of the people had screamed "Honeybee." The five people were now heaped in a pile on the floor. Three cunfuzeled Griffindors and two ecstatic Ravenclaws. The five people slowly got up. Harry with Liz clinging to him with her arms wrapped around his neck. Ron got up and helped lift Luna to her feet. Hermione was left to get up by herself and feeling very odd as a third or technically fifth wheel. Harry though ecstatic spent the next ten minutes at least slack jawed staring at Liz. Ron was talking hurriedly with Luna. Hermione was looking back and forth between the two couples. Ron was soon done talking to Luna because of the rapidness he had been talking with. Hermione looked at him and raised one eyebrow suggestively as she said "stuff" out of the corner of her mouth.  
Ron laughed because though he was a bit put down he knew Hermione would find out sooner or later. He quickly turned his attention to Harry who was still standing speechless and slack jawed next to Liz. Liz had taken to making funny faces at Harry while hoping the shock hadn't killed him. Hermione found this standing around waiting for Harry to come around foolish so she did the only sensible thing. She took a hand full of ice cubes and put them down the back of his shirt. Quickly she discovered that was not quite as sensible as she had thought it was. The plan did however seem to make him come to his senses.  
"Li-Li-Li-Liz?" Harry croaked.  
"Morning honeybee" said Liz apologetically.   
"Who is she?" Hermione whispered to Ron.  
"My guess would be Li-li-li-Liz" Ron said mimicking Harry. "Did he tell you he had a girlfriend?"  
"No" replied Hermione "You don't think she's an elf do you?" but Ron didn't get the chance to answer because Harry seemed to decide it was time for introductions.  
"Ron, Hermione, this must have seemed strange." said Harry a little hesitant.  
"No mate strange seventh year girls with pointy ears always tackle you in the great hall during breakfast on the first day of school." Ron said trying to keep a strait face.  
"Very funny Ron" said Harry sarcastically.  
Liz tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder and said "actually it was very amusing hun."  
"Oh, well that's not the point. The point is they have no idea who you are and they should know you and you should know them and ... Luna? Why did you tackle us?" Harry seemed very confuzeled.  
"Harry, honey breath. Luna is Ron's girlfriend, now while you absorb that I will take care of introductions. Well I suppose you are Ron and you are Hermione." Liz said pointing to each in their turn. "Hi I'm Liz as I expect you have guessed. I'm Harry's girlfriend. You also have seemed to notice the ears, which of course indicate I'm not one hundred percent human. I happen to be one-quarter elf. If you were wondering Ron I met Luna upstairs in the common room I'm also a Ravenclaw." This very thorough explanation pleased both Ron and Hermione.  
The now five friends, both new and old, all sat down at the Griffindor table. Liz retold the story about the Train ride last night. All were very amused, but Harry was a little disgruntled at the fact that his girlfriend had seduced Malfoy.  
"I can't believe you actually kissed him," said Hermione. "I also can't believe I didn't run into you on the train last night. I went into almost every compartment. Speaking of the train ride I expect you two noticed that Professor Lupin is back."  
Harry and Ron both immediately turned to look at the teachers table, and low and behold there was Lupin still shabby but smiling as always. He noticed that Harry and Ron were staring at him, and waved jovially to them. Harry was open mouthed again, but this time Ron joined in his awe at seeing their old friend.  
It was just the first morning back at school, but it felt like had been there for months. Harry and Liz were sitting catching up. Luna and Ron were eating breakfast side by side looking at each other in silence. Hermione and Ginny were discussing the finer points of NEWTS herbology. Leo came and sat down near them. Hermione introduced him to the gang. He flinched a little at Harry, who didn't notice, and he smiled quite a lot at Ginny. Ginny smiled back at him.  
  
Meanwhile at the Slythrin table (Draco's POV)  
  
//This is kind of late for someone to be coming into the great hall. Oh my God who is that with Pavati? All I can say is pity she's a Griff ... MUD BLOOD!! Damb its Granger. I knew there was something different about her last night, but bloody hell I was attracted to her. God I was attracted to wonder boy's Ravenclaw girlfriend to. At least they were more interesting then Crab and Goule, thug and loge as I call them. They also are much better looking then that Pansy Parkinson. Why does she have to hang around me? Oh yeah I'm one-sixteenth veela that probably has something to do with it. More late people? "Honeybee" I would hate to be ... Oh wicked it's Potter and his beloved "Princess" she'll pay. This stinks my schedule is Granger, Granger, Granger. Do I have every class with the mud blood? Well, look at that Weasley is paired up with the loony girl, this should be good fun ... (thinking pensive expression) ... I wish I were a Griffindor. Oh, bloody hell!! I thought it again!!\\  
  
Meanwhile back on the ranch  
  
The cows were (wait there's no ranch in this story. Oh well.) The cows were grazing and the grass was waving in the cool morning breeze.  
  
RFRENCES: Cold-blooded jelly doughnut, Buffy the Vampire Slayer The fat man walks alone, Empire Records Please inform me if there are any references I forgot to site 


End file.
